


My Knight with Shinning Blasters

by thugisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Maybe smut), 1 year later and I'm back mother fuckers, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Crying, Dead Parents, Editing the crap out of what is existing holy wowo, Fluff, Guess the night, Hurt/Comfort, I promise that will be a thing, Idk this fic is only a fetus, Iwazumi Hajime's arms, Iwazumi is Arm-kun for the first half of the first chapter, Knight!Iwazumi, M/M, Smut, Some angst, Somewhat of a comedy, Spaceships, Violence, galaxy, prince!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugisa/pseuds/thugisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 8245 P.E.R. (Post Earthen Raid) the young prince of the region of Inlustrem, Oikawa Tooru, has reached the age of marriage, meaning that their lands would finally have royal blood on the throne again. A day to be celebrated by all throughout the land is interrupted as the outside force of Malo opposes the decisions made by the Council, who are in charge of Inlustrem, set for murder. </p><p>As his country falls apart, the young prince is forced to leave for his own safety, taking him on a journey like nothing he is used to. His personal bodyguard, Iwazumi Hajime, is the one left in charge to smuggle their only hope across the galaxy- encountering, friends, foes, awkward boners, and</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How this story began

When Oikawa Tooru was 12 years old when he watched his parents die. Well, he didn't really _watch_ it happen. His father's murder happened further away from him in another part od the place. He stayed with his mother the longest, up until the point where she tried to usher him out of the room. Even to this day, he still could remember that day like nothing else. It was right up there with the day he almost lost his last bit of everything.

 

It was a peaceful day in the royal palace of Inlustrem; the suns were setting and the fish were swimming upstream through the columns of the grand frozen over structure of the palace. The young prince was doing his galactic history studdies in an upstairs room, with a wonderful view of Inlustrem's capital city. (They had just finished the Thirteenth War of the Earthern People And The Dryads of Neptune, and were to be moving on to the reign of the tyrant, Chromuse of Chartha.) His mother was reading aloud from the textbook in a kind voice usually reserved soully for her only son. 

 

Oikawa's mother was a terrifyingly beautiful woman. She held a great deal of power in the galaxy, ruling over one of the largest Settlements in the entire known universe. Though a queen, she did most of the dirty work for the king. Things the public didn't need to know about the Underground and other ancient organisations bent on taking over the entire Galactic Alliance. Deep down, Oikawa knew he was being raised to be just like his mother, but he didn't mind. She was an amazing woman whom he had looked up to for all of his young life. 

 

Oikawa's father, was kind and strong. He was the face of a healthy kingdom, much more preferring the side the public could see. Sure, the people's praise would puff up his ego, but the queen would always help to deflate it. The king was a good man who would do anything to protect his wife and young son. 

 

So when the Malo Men came, the once mighty king was the first to get cut down.

 

Oikawa knew something was wrong the moment he heard a slight sound of chaos from below the open balcony doors. Down there was the first courtyard where the king would be taking his daily walk. He looked up at his mother, with fear in his wide brown eyes. The queen, for once, looked startled. The moment passed however, as she then looked down at her son. "Tooru, stay put until someone comes to get you okay?" Oikawa watched as she strode out to the balcony to see what was happening. His mother never had looked startled in her life. 

 

He tried to run outside. He opened the curtains covering the open doors. Oikawa was used to her rushing off for things, but this was different; There was something horribly wrong this time. The guard that had appeared in the door ran after the young boy, trying to get him to stop. It was as if the entire palace knew what was about to occur, except for the heir to the royal blood. 

 

Oikawa opened the doors to catch a glimpse of a young man with narrow eyes. He held his mothers neck in a vise grip. Oikawa's mom looked at her son, reaching her hands out as if to touch him one last time. It was too late. The intruder hiked jumped and began to plumit off the balcony with the prince's beloved mother. The guard behind him shouted, shoving a crying Oikawa out of the way to reach for the falling queen. 

 

But she fell too fast. 


	2. To you, the love of my life

_To you, the love of my life._

 

 _I wasn't exactly sure what I should present to you to court you. I've known you almost my whole life, there's nothing I could buy you or tell you about myself through a gift. I then got an idea. A stupid, cheesy, dumbass idea._ _I could write you a story. Not the made up kind or legends but a real one. My story before I even begun. The story of my parents._

 

 _The moment my pen hit the paper I realized I didn't even know how they really met myself (knowing you, I will get mercilessly teased for this later.) At first they were shocked when I asked. They exchanged a look and figured it was time I guess. They're also helping me wrtie this (they both say to tell your father he looks forwars to seeing him at the meeting next week by the way)._ _I'm ready to figure all of this out myself, to be honest. I am excited to share with you something unknown to both of us. It's like_

 

 _We both defiantly know the begining. It was when my ~~mom~~_ _**(it's not mom you little shit**_ was _about 2 months away from being 17. He was getting ready to leave the kingdom to meet the fiance the Council chose for him after 4 years of searching. That's when the Malo Order had interfered, finally getting the finishing blow to Inlustrem, after showing no signs of life for years. During the siege, the young prince disappeared, not leaving a single trace of life, or death_

_...._

 

"You think _you're_ having a bad day?!" Oikawa was screeching, attempting to turn to the guard who currently had him balanced over his shoulder. Oikawa had immediately been grabbed by the man's thick arms (okay they were _attractive_ arms, he's having a bad day but he's not blind) the moment the alarms from the gates had sounded. The brute had resisted all his demands and immediatly rushed down the stairs to the basement, and out of the palace via underground when the Malo Men came. Even when Oikawa began to protest about being carried, Mr. Muscle had insisted on lifting the prince ("You'll slow us down. It's better if I just carry you").

 

"Yeah I actually do think I'm having a bad day." The man snapped as he continued to carry Oikawa through the dark of the tunnels. "I have a headache from your whining, and have to carry an unusually heavy 5 year old for another 3 miles." Oikawa squawked and slapped his guard's back. Stupid attractive grumpy men.  Why are the good one's never cheerful? He had never really seen this particular guard up close before, and damn did he regret that. 

 

This was the most uncomfortable experience of his life. The tunnels beneath the surface of his planet were quite the sight, he had to admit. The glowing blue pores in the dark tubes provided enough light to see where they had been, and for the guard, where they were headed. Oikawa was still irritated he didn't even get a proper look at Arm-kun's face before being whisked away. If he had a good face to make up for his brute-ness and bad attitude all would be forgiven. (Yes Arm-kun. That is what he had decided to call him until the man gave him his name.) 

Silence had fallen over the pair as thet continued ther journey in the tunnels. Normally Oikawa would be his perfect, chatty, self, but this isn't normal. He was just trying to close his eyes and pretend none of this was happening.  _I've failed you mom._

 

Soon there were the thrumming of footsteps coming from their left somewhere. The prince could feel his heart beating loudly and could hear his pulse thrumming in his ears. He couldn't breathe. Oikawa had thought that tonight had been a dream, just a nightmare due to his nerves about meeting his future "fiance". Arm-kun let out a curse, and fiddled with something in his belt. He handed the object back to Oikawa as a group of Malo Men came from the opening to their left. There was only 3, the rest had probably been ordered to kill everyone under the palace roof. Arm-kun was shouting something, but the footsteps were coming closer. 

 

"Are you fucking deaf? Shoot them!" The prince blinked, coming out of his trance. He brought the mystery object to his face. Oikawa now had a  _blaster_  in his hands.Was it even _legal_  to have this type of model? He didn't even know if his own guards had these.  _Shit._ Even after the tragedy that took his parents, the Council never taught him any self defense. He always had guards for that. They inisted on babying the only heir to the royal blood and Oikawa was okay with that. Now it was really coming back to bite him in the butt. Oikawa found what he thought was the trigger, and screamed, shutting his eyes and blindly squeezing it. Nothing was happening. 

 

"Shit!" Oikawa cursed out, he really thought he could do this. "You idiot! It has a safety on the left side, push it in, and _then_ shoot!  Also, don't scream, you're going to make my headache multiply." Embarrassed, the prince found the saftey  and resumed his previous strategy of pray-you-hit-something. Oikawa pulled down on the trigger, this time opening his eyes, and let out a spray of laser blasts in the direction of the soldiers. He cheered when one miraculously hit a Malo Man in the chest. The one he hit went down, but there was still two more.  _Mom, I hope you're watching this; your precious son you left behind is going to make you proud!_

_  
_

Oikawa closed his eyes again, inhaled, exhaled then reopened his eyes. He could do this. Being the sole heir of Inlustrem, destined for great things, had to count for something right? He shot the first man right between the eyes, the balster offering quite the kick back he didn't notice the first time. With a newfound confidence (or maybe it was just adrenalin), he smirked to hit the other. But there was now an added problem. This guy got smart and pulled at a gun, aiming not for Oikawa, but his trusty steed.

 

"Look out!" he screeched directly in his companion's ear, which successfully landed him a trip to the ground. He and Arm-kun rolled around each other, finally coming to a stop. with muscular arms resting over Oikawa's head. "Give me the gun." Oikawa didn't hesitate to give him the gun for one second, scooting out of the way to let the trained guard do his stuff. 

 

Arm-kun stood up, successfully dodging 2 shots aimed near his legs. Oikawa watched as he gained on his target despite the gunfire. With 2 shots to the chest, the last of the Malo Men had been brought down. Arm-kun sat on the ground to catch his breath, Oikawa doing the same. The prince could feel his heart rate beginning to slow down, and could feel the aches in his muscles while the adrenalin wore off. Now, everything was really sinking in for Oikawa.  _He has lost his home, ran away with a stranger, and killed two men._ He then of course began to do the natural thing. First, he threw up all over the floor of the tunnels, and then he began to cry. 

 

Meanwhile, the guard had been trained for anything safety related, but not for a crying prince. He stood up and lingered awkwardly, as the boy in front of him continued his water works. "Arm-kun" had never been good with people, so comforting the prince would be out of the question. "Are you okay?" He internally smacked himself.  _Nice going idiot, he obviously isn't._ Oikawa nodded and stood up. Between the sniffles, he aksed the other man "What do we do now?" 

 

Arm-kun looked around. He knew that they had to get out of the tunnels fast. It seemed the best way to travel to the air base, but not now. The foot soldiers had probably signaled to others the moment they found the prince. Also, you never know what could be lurking in the shadows of this place. He knew them inside and out of course because of training, but traitorous guards back at the palace did too. Their best option at the moment was to go to the market and get themselves disguises, then find a ship willing to take them and make it to the Karasuno territory. The large galactic kingdom had not yet fallen to the strengthening Malo Order, so it was deemed safe for refuge by the Council prior to today.  That's where they would head to, Arm-kun had decided. He removed his helmet and turned to his young prince and started to explain to him the plan.

 

"Okay so, as of now we are no longer safe on. Inlustrem, so now we..." Oikawa completely zoned out on the rest of what he Arm-kun saying. Too focused on the arms guestering wildly. He could stare at those all day without blinking. His eyes moved up the man's now helmetless face. All tanned skin and nice features, even though they were fixed in a serious expression. Oikawa nodded along to that perfect mouth moving, more of an approval for his study than to whatever the plan was. He would follow this fine piece of man to the ends of the Galaxy if requested. 

 

"Alright, it's settled then let's go." Oikawa came out of his enchantment. "Huh? Yeah yeah sure, sounds great." The man turned around to glare at him. "You weren't listening to a word I was saying?" Oikawa just nodded, not trusting himself to form proper words. Arm-kun turned back around, leading the way through a side tunnel to get to the right, which had a faint whitish glow in the distance. 

 

"Wait!" Oikawa grabbed the man's wrist. He kept walking, now half dragging Oikawa with him. "Do you even know where we're going?!" Without stopping his pace, Arm-kun replied with a simple "Nope" and kept leading them to the blinding light. 

 

 

~

 

 

The tunnel led up to what seemed to be a trading post, a pretty fishy looking one at that. Oikawa shuddered and tried not to stare at the assortment of people, as he was led through the market. There were many stalls selling fine clothes, machine parts, entire ships, and who knows what else. His wandering eyes had come to a halt when Iwaizumi --he  _finally_ got a name out of the man in the tunnels after calling him Arm-kun outloud-- turned to bark an order at him. "Stay close, and don't make eye contact with anyone. You're too easily recognizable. We need to pick up disguises before we can get anywhere." Oikawa nodded, still wide-eyed with wonder from the change of scenery. 

 

They stopped at a tent further out than the others, and once they entered an old woman was there to attend to them. She gave a toothless smile before welcoming them to her sales. "Well well well what do we have here? Needing to trade? Don't worry I won't tell." "Just trading." Iwazumi replied, simply taking off parts of his white armour, handing them to the lady. "We need something average people would wear around the Galactic Empire. The less attention the better." She gave another smile and stepped out from behind the counter. "So that's how it's going to be? I'll get you anything, in exchange for your current attire." She eyed Oikawa's elaborate robes which he had put on at the palace ealier that morning. 

 

"Deal. But his, you burn. Mine should be well enough of a trade. I'd imagine people would pay a high price for a soldier's uniform." Iwaizumi was still shrugging off his amror before he turned to Oikawa. "Strip" was all he said before turning back to his own business. Oikawa's jaw dropped, because hell no, there was no way he was going to get naked in front of an old lady and the attractive guard who basically manhandled him for the last few hours. The crazy bat laughed again, winking at Iwaizumi (who was still stripping. Oikawa was sure hoping this would not result to an awkward boner on his part, because the robes he chose to wear today didn't hide too much) and rushed him behind one of the rugs hanging in the tent. 

 

"Dear, just sit back and let me work my magic. I'll make sure you fit in just find with ordinary folk. With your looks, it will be hard to disguise you." She shot another toothless grin and wink. All Oikawa cared about was not being recognizable, because that was what Iwaizumi had said, and "I know best at the moment 'Your highness'. I don't give a shit about titles right now, I'm the one in charge." He figured it was better not to dwell on anything, and just let the old lady do her stuff. Besides, she obviously would know a lot more about the real world, considering she lived in it. 

 

Meanwhile Iwaizumi had picked out what he wanted. The rest of his uniform was laid out on the counter, and his new choice of clothing was a loose fitting shirt, with matching pants, boots, and a cloak to conceal the weapons in his belt. He just looked like a simple merchant who made a good living off of what he does. Now all he needed was to get a ship and make it to the safe place where he was supposed to remain until further notice from the Council. A sudden shrieking disrupted his thoughts. He sighed, lazily drawing his gun and striding to where their seller had dragged the prince. Iwaiumi was not prepared for the sight that greeted him as soon as his companion was in his sight again. 

 

There was Oikawa wearing almost nothing. He had a gold belt, with teal shimmering fabric reaching to his ankles from, complete with slits on either side of his hips, showing his muscular legs. From the waist up (Iwazumi decided he should focus on the rest of the disguise to prevent embarrassment) he had a golden oranate necklace and full makeup. The look was completed with golden cuffs on his wrists, connected by a sturdy chain. Iwazumi wanted to kiss this old woman, she was an absolute genius. The prince was absolutely unrecognizable. Nobody would expect it; everybody probably thought to play down on his looks so they would be looking for common folk, never for a rich merchant and his servant. It was genius. 

 

"Iwa-chan! Don't look at me!" Oikawa cried, putting his hands in front of his face. "Iwa-chan?" Iwazumi immediately hated his new nickname. God, it was so annoying. "C'mon Shittykawa, let's go" He grabbed the struggling prince by the chains on his wrists (it felt like he was leading a child around on a child leash) and grabbed two black cloaks on their way out. He exchanged a nodd with the old lady, as their permission to go. Iwaizumi draped one of the cloaks around Oikawa's shoulders before putting the second around his own. "Listen," he started, but seeing as the boy was still chattering and fussing about his appearance, he reached out and smacked him. "Oi, I'm talking." Oikawa looked up at him with watery eyes. Okay so that probably wasn't the smoothest move on Iwazumi's part, but if they were going to keep up this facade, Oikawa needed to start his acting career now. "You get it right? Nobody would suspect a slave to be a missing prince. Now act like you take great pride in obeying every command of mine, and we'll find a way out of here, and hopefully after that, we can drop this. You just need to cooperate with me here. Can you do that?" Oikawa blinked the salty tears away and nodded silently. Iwazumi sighed in relief and began to walk out past the market to hopefully find some ship to take them. Inlustrem's two suns set on the horizon, the prince turned servant following his only chance at staying alive off into a world unknown to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN as of 3-22-17 
> 
> Hi I honestly forgot that I was writing this :') A lot has happened in the year of my absence good and bad but I'm back with a fresh start. This morning I edited the first two chapters a ton and warning all the one's after those two might have a change in the writing style (good changes as I'm told) just a heads up. It'll take me a while to get back into the swing of writing but don't worry I will try to keep up with this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a summary for now. For now.... 
> 
>  
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> Another fic to start and (maybe this one will finish lol) enjoy. I have had this idea of Iwaoi in space solving their issues and the galaxy's. I'm creative as hell with the names of planets and organisations and extra people lol. But I'm happy to start it if anything. This fic is a shitty fetus of a fic. A BGI chapter. I hope posting this motivates me to write this. 
> 
> Also the POV is from a character and I'm not saything the name til the end. Mystery and plot I guess. Also a good way to end the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Updates on weekends (fingers crossed)!


End file.
